Paleomario66
NOTE: This is a Work in Progress. Base= |-|Homer Simpson State= |-|Vegeta State= |-|God of Destruction Vegeta State= |-|Paleo-Man= 'Summary' Paleomario66 is one of the admins on Character Stats and Profiles Wiki and the creator of his own personal wiki, Paleoverse. His all-time favorite series are Super Mario Bros., Dragon Ball, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Tom and Jerry. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 10-B | High 2-A, possibly far higher | High 1-B | Unknown | Unknown. 0''' at his peak '''Name: Paleomario66, Paleo, Paleo-Man Origin: Real Life, Wikia Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Enhanced Reflexes | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fanfiction Creation, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Profile Creation TBA | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Profile Creation, Thread Creation, Statistics Revision, Content Revision, VS Battle Creation, Blocking | All abilities from before on a dramatically enhanced scale, Ki Manipulation, Immunity to Cuteness, Regneration (Regenerated from exploding to pieces), Does not need organs to live, Able to completely erase beings or objects from existence, NLF Usage, Can summon other fictional characters, Power Nullification, Can morph into an exact copy of other fictional characters, Resistance to Molecular Manipulation (Resisted Metal's dancing that was tearing apart molecules), Grows stronger after being wrongly accused of a wrongdoing Attack Potency: Human level | High Multiverse level+ (Easily created two Dragon Ball AU fanfics, both of which involve Dragon Ball Super at some point. Dragon Ball Super have characters that reach 2-B, according to him, and he views those AUs as fiction, putting him at such a tier), possibly far higher (He also created Paleoverse as a whole and views it as fiction) | High Hyperverse level (Upgraded Mario characters to this tier) | Unknown (Could heavily damage BatMario753, who created the Hangout Server. Created multiple channels of the server. Created the Character Stats and Profiles Discord Wiki and VS Profiles Indexing Wiki. Blinked away Culex and Solaris. Defeated both Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh with a finger) | Unknown. True Infinity at his peak (Held his own the Pianta Police and True Jiren briefly before being interrupted. Surpassed the sixes after breaking his limitations) Speed: Normal Human | Unknown, likely Immeasurable | Immeasurable (By being 13-D, he automatically gets this speed) | Unknown | Unknown. Irrelevant at his peak Lifting Strength: Human | Unknown, likely Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Unknown | Unknown. Irrelevant at his peak Striking Strength: Human Class | Multiversal, likely High Multiversal+ | High Hyperversal | Unknown | Unknown. True Infinity at his peak Durability: Human level | Multiversal, likely High Multiverse level+ | High Hyperverse level | Unknown (Survived a Kamehameha from BatMario753) | Unknown. True Infinity at his peak Stamina: Average | Extremely high | Extremely high | Extremely high | Extremely high Range: Human range | Multiversal, likely High Multiversal | Hyperversal | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown. True Infinity at his peak Standard Equipment: iPhone | TBA | TBA | TBA | TBA | Needs no equipment Intelligence|Intelligence: Average to Above Average. Higher via writing | Gifted | Gifted | Gifted | Gifted Weaknesses: Simply a ningen | Has barely started actually writing his fanfics | None notable | Sixes (initially) | None notable Feats: On Paleoverse Wiki On Character Stats and Profiles Wiki On Discord *Survived a Falcon Kick from BatMario753 *Has defeated BatMario753 with a Final Kamehameha multiple times *Even while weakened, one-shot Super Ebola 3 Ugandan Knuckles *Along with Sebas' Galaxia Darkness and Bat's Kaioken, defeated Metal Overlord Blur with a Final Kamehameha *Casually destroyed an entire Discord thread As Paleo-Man *Blocked BatMario753's Wolf Fang Fist with a finger. *Nearly killed BatMario753 *Effortlessly overpowered Super Saiyan 4 BatPopo after absorbing Infinite Zamasu *Transcended the concepts of awesome, epic and fitting Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ki:' The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Paleo can also increase his power with the Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue transformations, which utilize divine ki that **'Final Kamehameha:' An attack formed from the combination of Goku's Kamehameha and Vegeta's Final Flash that Vegito commonly uses. First, he pushes his hands forwards as if performing the Final Flash, and then pulls them back to the Kamehameha position and fires the extremely powerful beam of ki. *'Destruction:' Like a God of Destruction, Paleo is capable of erasing nearly anything with little effort. By extending one of his hands in front of him and uttering "Destroy", Beerus causes the object he focuses on to disintegrate, potentially erasing them from existence entirely. This is even shown to work on spirits/souls, as Beerus used it to kill Dr. Mashirito, who was a ghost. *'Master Guesser' Key: Real Life | On Paleoverse Wiki | On CSaP Wiki | On Discord | Paleo-Man 'Others' Notable Victories: BatMario753 (Several times over) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Metal Mario875 Note: Paleo-Man's previous strength has been retconned. Category:Profiles Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 0